1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment racks. More specifically, the present invention relates to lockable equipment racks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Equipment racks such as trimmer racks are used to help transport and store landscaping equipment. Trimmer racks are generally mounted on an open trailer or on the wall of an enclosed trailer and used to store lawn trimmers and to transport the trimmers from one job site to another during the day. Other types of equipment such as, for example, a blower, can also be stored on equipment racks. However, blowers many times require a more specialized rack.
Equipment racks available currently have a number of problems. First, the racks vibrate when the trailer is being driven down the road. This causes the equipment (e.g., trimmers) to rotate while in the rack leading to fuel spills and/or the engines of the trimmers being flooded. The vibration is caused because the trimmers do not fit tightly into the rack. One additional problem is the equipment stored in the racks is very susceptible to theft. While most racks include the ability to lock the trimmers to the rack, the locks and/or locking system are usually easily circumvented using bolt cutters or a hack saw. The locks used with trimmer racks are generally completely exposed and can be cut off in seconds using bolt cutters and the trimmer can subsequently easily be removed. In general, while the trimmer racks may be a deterrent to some thieves, anyone who is familiar with trimmer racks and brings the proper equipment can fairly easily steal equipment from existing racks.
Thus, an improved equipment rack is needed that solves one or more of the above problems.